Stay Away From Me Now
by SweaterLovin
Summary: At a Party someone is murdered and someone just happens to see who it is.  Now him and his ladyfriend have to change who they was and become new people.  Rated T for blood mention and maybe future chapters I havn't desided yet.
1. The beganing and changes need to be made

_Yay I'm putting up a new story!_

_And this is all original , It came to me while watching a crime show which on I forget because I've seen so many._

_Disclaimer_I don't own anything the best company ever (coughDisneycough) does._

_So it would give great pride as fanfiction presents this story. _

_A little old Disney humor from Beauty and the Beast. _

_Btw _

_Buy Beauty and the Beast on blueray it's amazing!_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

"Wow Sonny this is going to be the greatest party ever." Tawni Hart said stepping out of the limo. Sonny was in her own little world. Lets call it Chaddy world because you see the poor girl was madly in love with the drama star. "SONNY!" The blond yelled at her friend. The brunette snapped out of it.

"Hu what?" She asked her friend who in return just sighed.

"Sonny you was in Chaddy world again you need to stop with that." Tawni told her friend threateningly. Sonny sighed.

"I know Tawni it's not as if I can help who I fall in love with." She said as they entered the large mansion of the drama star Chad Dylan Cooper. The drama star strolled over to them and seen the girls and there outfits that was both quite reveling.

"So, Sonny, Tawni how you liking the party so far." Tawni sighed. While Sonny drooled all over the drama star. Not literally of course but in her mind she was.

"Chad we just got her." Replied the blond. Of course Tawni then spotted a really hot guy over at the bar and went to flirt. Sonny sighed. Wow one hot guy and she leaves me. She thought.

"Hey make sure to save a dance for me Munroe." Chad told her with his signature smirk on his face. Sonny smiled and in her mind she was already picturing there dance.

"I guess I will then." She told him then walked off to make him think that she didn't like him when she did. He walked off to go hang out with his cast and Sonny just stood there waiting for him to ask her to dance. Just then all the lights went out then came back on. But when they was turned on a woman from Mackenzie Falls had I knife in her back with blood splattered on her dress. She was already lifeless and had already breathed her last breath. Chad ran back over to Sonny as soon as the lights went out. Sonny could hardly move. She always thought she had seen it all from TV but dang was she wrong. Chad barely touched her and she about had a heart attack.

"Sonny are you ok?" The drama star asked the scared teen. Not thinking Sonny through herself onto him scared to death that someone might be after them. Chad looked shocked especially when he heard crying from the comedy queen.

"I'm sorry Chad I'm just afraid right now." Sonny told him wiping her tear stained eyes. Someone leaving caught Chad's eye.

"Did you see that?" He asked. She looked at him confused. He let go of her and took her hand. Come on we need to get out of here now. He told her dragging her outside. Thankfully Sonny had her purse and Chad had his wallet and phone with him. He took her to his car. Get in hurry. He told her. Sonny did as Chad had told her to do and got inside his car and put on her seat belt. Chad got in on the drivers seat and out his seat belt on.

"Why did we have to get out so fast?" Sonny asked him. Chad was pale because of what he had seen. Sonny noticed and started to get worried.

"Sonny I seen who killed Chasity it was James. And he knows that I seen him." Chad told her. Sonny began to hyperventilate. "Sonny are you ok?" Chad asked her. She snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry Chad I'm just worried, So where are we going now?" She asked him. He new where they hap to go. The witness protection program. He hated it because that meant he was never going to be in Hollywood, not have the same name, and maybe just maybe not ever see his Sonshine again.

"We need to go to the witness protection program Sonny. It's either that or we get murdered by James." He told her. Sonny stayed quite the rest of the way to the agency because she was so scared. Chad parked the car into an empty parking space. He got out and waited for Sonny who didn't move a muscle. Sonny come on get you purse and lets go. He told her losing patients. Sonny did as she was told got her purse and went inside the agency with him.

"Aren't you Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper?" A receptionist asked. Sonny and Chad exchanged glances.

"Yes but we need new identity's." Chad told her with a still scared Sonny beside him.

After hours and hours of talking to person after person after person they finally had new identity's. Chad Dylan Cooper was now Christopher Sandman Wilde and his longish blond hair was now shorter and light brown. Sonny Demetria Munroe was now Michie Daniela Torres and her long brown hair with side bangs was now black. They had each gotten new id's made and Chad had gotten a new driving license. They was both relocated to Columbus Ohio where no one would suspect they'd be. They also had there ages changed as well. Michie was 16 and Christopher was 17. So now Sonny was able to get a drivers license now but she still felt as if she had to be sixteen when the truth was she was only fifteen. The had all new clothes on as in Chad/Christopher was wearing black jeans and a green tee shirt with black convers and Sonny/Michie was wearing black skinny jeans and a red and black shirt along with a black scarf and black ankle boots. They was both escorted to the airport and took them to Ohio.

After 6 hours they finally touched down at an airport in Columbus Ohio near a Hilton and a Homewood suites. They left the airport and got in a car and drove till they came to a very nice apartment buildings. The car stopped.

"Ok this is where you two will be staying at." Their escort explained. "You will be room mates that had been friends since high school and had never tried dating each other yet." He told them. The two got out of the car and there escort gave them their keys and told them that each of them had a car and also gave them car keys. They went up to there apartment and unlocked the door and went inside.

"You know we don't have any cloths except the ones we're wearing so why don't we go to a mall and get some?" Chad/Christopher asked Sonny/Michie. SSonny/Michie shrugged.

"Sure sounds good." Sonny/Michie said. Chad/Christopher grabbed the keys and Sonny/Michie and him both went down to the car. Chad/Christopher typed in mall on the GPS and it led them to a place in Easton.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

_Ok so how was it? I wanted to do something original so I'de love love love to know what you thought of it. __J_

_The next Chapter will be in Sonny's pov I believe __J_


	2. Shopping and The Dress

**Ok so someone asked why they Chad and Sonny had to change there Identities. Ok so if you witness a murder and you wee the killer and the killer see's you. The killer will make his goal for you to be dead. **

**That is why there is the Witness Protection Agency **

**I don't own anything except the plotline ****J**

Sonny/Mitchie pov

Needless to say I am terrified right now. Why you ask, Because here I am somewhere in Ohio, My mom doesn't know where, now who I am now and all my friends have no clue on where I am. I miss Tawni right now, She was like my sister and if I see any CocoMocoCoco lipstick I'll miss her even more. Then there's also Nico and Grady I miss them like crazy with all there video gaming they do. And Zora she's is weird but weird is a good thing. I'll miss her popping up in the vents and scaring the crap out of me. Those are some of my bet memories from the Studio. I didn't even get to say goodbye to any of my friends. I looked out the window of the car, the scenery going by and finally the car coming to a halt.

"Come on Son, I mean Mitchie." Chad I mean Christopher told me while getting out of the car. I looked around. Apparently we was in a parking garage. I grabbed my purse and walked over to Chad I mean Christopher and he locked the car. 

*************************************************The first shop we went was Areopossle . Now I have been gotten things from here before. But the way Chad/Christopher was looking at the store I could tell he didn't like what he seen. I walked over to him calmly.

"Ch-I mean Christopher why aren't you finding anything? I asked him. He looked at me as if I was stupid. Ugh Cooper don't give me that look.

"Well Mitchie none of these clothes are fit for someone like me." He said as if I was stupid making it go along with the face he made earlier. I sighed.

"Christopher we aren't in Cali anymore we have to get use to this new life style. I like to think of it like a fun adventure!" I told him smiling at the end part. This time he sighed at me.

"Fine Mitchie I'll go find something in this retarded place." Oh I know where this is going.

"Fine Christopher just don't talk to me until we pay." I told him going to look at my own clothes.

We ended up buys a lot at Areopossle. I bought sweats, casual dresses, pj's, slippers, and socks and Chad/Christopher got sweats pj's and socks. Needless to say I bought more then him. 

So where are we now? We are at Brio's a Tuscan restaurant. What neither of us have eaten in a day because of stupid James. I just in my chair and ate what I could out of my Chicken Carbanara Garganlea. It was good I'll say. Chad? Well he had pizza which surprised me I thought he was more of a fancy guy. Just comes to show you, you can't judge a book-"Mitchie I paid let's get out of here and get the rest of the crap we need." Chad/Christopher told me braking me out of my trance.

"Oh Ok" I said as I stood up. 

We then left to many other stores to many to count to me I think. And there I seen it..

You know how every girl has a perfect dress? Well I found mine, It was beyond beautiful, It was a darker blue halter dress. I couldn't stop staring at it. Chad/Christopher noticed I was staring at it. 

"You like that dress hu?" He asked me. I blushed noticing that he saw me staring at it so long. "Instead of staring why don't you try it on?" He asked. Trying it on wouldn't hurt.

"Fine I'll go try it on." I said walking into the store Chad/Christopher behind me. Shifting my shopping bags onto my other arm I took the dress of the hanger and went into the dressing room.

I put my bags on the bench of the dressing room and undressed and put the dress on. It was after I got my dress on I realized something, I couldn't reach the zipper. 

"Well that's just great" I mumbled to myself. I had two options now. One was to break my arm and get it to go all the way to where the zipper was, or Two ask Chad/Christopher to zip the dress for me. Needless to say I would rather do number on but number two was my only option that could actually work. I held the dress close to me and opened the door as much as I could. "Hey un Chris could I get a little help here." I whisper yelled to him. He rolled his eyes and walked over. I still held the dress up and I felt his hands one my back and zipping the zipper up until it was all the way on. "Thanks Chris." I said while smiling at him. Our eyes met for a moment but I looked away so I was not to get lost in them like I normally did. "So what do you think?" I asked him. He raised his eye brows and smirked.

"Not bad Mitchie that dress makes you look pretty hot." He said. Ok there was no stopping a blush to rise to my cheeks with that complement. 

"Thanks Chris." I said. I then walked over to the mirror. Wow this dress did look perfect. 

"You should buy it." I heard Chad/Christopher say. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Yeah I should." I said. And with that I went back into the dressing room. But guess what I forgot the I still couldn't reach the zipper to take it off. "Ugh" I sighed and walk out of the dressing room still in the dress. "Chris a little help again?" I asked. I heard him chuckle a little and walked over and unzipped my dress me holding the dress up. I walked back into the dressing room put my original clothes on and then went out holding the dress, my purse, And all of my shopping bags.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Ok so how was this chap?**

**Did you like it?**

**It may suck but it's kinda a filler chappy.**

**So yeah.**

**Every Review is Like a Hug From a Friend**

**And that's coming from a hugger =D**


	3. A fight and hearing what Mr Condor says

**I am very sad I only got one review from my last chapter ****L**

**I would like to thank an awesome reviewer. **

**=) Her name is Sonnybella and she is awesome.**

**I still saddly don't own anything.**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sonny pov

"Finally we're back!" Chad/Chris exclaimed happily. I laughed. He really doesn't like shopping. I took my bags to my room and started putting my clothes up. And there it was again. That dress. I carefully put it in my closet and made sure not to let it get picked or anything. I was done pretty fast so I decided to go into the living room and sit down for a while and see what's on tv. Tween Weekly tv was on. Oh that's just great. I seen Santiago's face appear on screen. Well at least it's not that Rian guy

"I'm Santiago Herraldo here to report that Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe have are missing! Here to confirm is they are here is Head of Condor Studios himself Mr. Condor." Head perked up, Oh no this is going to be bad.

"Well Santiago when I heard of Chasity death I was a little worried and tried to call Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper's phone. When he didn't answer I began to feel like something had happened besides Chastity dieing at the party. That's when the cast and crew of So Random! ran in saying something about Sonny Munroe. Saying that she was gone or something." Mr. Condor finished. I couldn't bare to listen to this anymore so I switched the channel to something else. I turned it to USA network just in time to catch an episode of NCIS.

"Really Mitchie Really? A crime show?" Ask a voice making me jump because I was so engrossed in the show. Chad/Christopher was staring at me smirking.

"Oh My God Chris don't do that to me. You about gave me a heartatack." I told him while getting up from my seat and hitting him on the arm. I saw him flinch when I hurt him. Ok I didn't hit him that had!

"Fine Mitchie Fine" He said. Oh I know where this was going.

"Fine" I restored back.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" I asked him staring deep in his eyes. No No No Sonny don't go staring in his eyes or you'll loose it!

"Oh we are so good" He said. Going over to sit on the couch. Instead of going back to the couch though I went into the kitchen. I made myself a snack when I relized something.

"Chris you know why don't really have any food right?" I asked him.

"We don't?" He asked. I nodded my head. He sighed turned off the tv and got the keys. "Then come on looks like we gotta go shopping again." He said a bit angrily. I sighed.

"Come on it won't be that bad."


End file.
